Lady Gaga/Cheek to Cheek
The Cheek to Cheek era as its name implies, refers to the album cycle for Cheek to Cheek. Although the album was released on September 23rd, 2014, the era began in June 2014, when Gaga began teasing Cheek to Cheek, changed her fashion quite drastically from the ARTPOP era styles, and began working on future promotion for the album. The Cheek to Cheek era actually overlaps with the ARTPOP era since the artRAVE continued on into the Cheek to Cheek era. 2014 In July, Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett recorded a special, titled "Cheek to Cheek LIVE!", where they performed songs handpicked from their album, and in August, was photographed by Devin Doyle for the H&M Holiday Campaign. In September, she performed at The Plaza Hotel for Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete, and in October, she performed with Tony Bennett on Strictly Come Dancing. She performed on The View on November 26th. In December, she appeared on multiple talk shows, including The Colbert Report and Good Morning America. She also performed at the 37th Annual Kennedy Center Honors Anniversary. 6-16-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|June 7-28-14 Inside at Lincoln Center in NYC 003.jpg|July 8-27-14 Arriving Hotel in Sydney 002.JPG|August 9-22-14 Press Conference in Brussels 003.jpg|September 10-18-14 Strictly Come Dancing - Performance 001.jpg|October 11-26-14 The View - Performance 001.jpg|November 12-7-14 Kevin Mazur 017.jpg|December 2015 In February, Gaga went to multiple award shows, including the 2015 MusiCares Person of the Year and the Grammy Awards, where she performed with Tony Bennett. On the 22nd, she performed a tribute to "The Sound of Music", showing off her vocal abilities more than ever. In March, she attended the Polar Plunge in Chicago and Arianne's Wedding in New Orleans, and in April, a commercial for Shiseido's 2015 campaign starring her aired. In May, Gaga attended the 2015 Met Gala. In June, she performed "Imagine" at the Baku 1st European Games and performed for a Hillary Clinton fundraiser in NYC. In August, she was photographed for the 5th season of "American Horror Story", which she starred in and was seen on the set of that month. In September, she attended the Emmy Awards, and in October, her cover of "I Want Your Love" for Tom Ford's Spring/Summer Womenswear 2016 collection premiered with a music video. The fifth season of "American Horror Story" also premiered in October. In November, she was seen at the British Fashion Awards. In December, she performed the theme from New York, New York at a Frank Sinatra tribute concert and performed "Til It Happens to You" at Billboard 2015 Women in Music. 1-8-15 At Belly Up Tavern in San Diego 003.jpg|January 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 002.jpeg|February Attending Arianne's Wedding In New Orleans(Mar. 20) (5).jpg|March 4-17-15 Paola Kudacki 001.jpg|April 5-4-15 Red carpet at 2015 Met Gala in NYC 002.jpg|May 6-12-15 Performance at 2015 Baku European Games in Baku 002.jpg|June 7-26-15 Performance at U2 Concert Innocence +Experience Tour at MSG in NYC 001.jpg|July 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 011.jpg|August 9-20-15 Red carpet at 67th Primetime Emmy Awards at Microsoft Theater in La 001.jpg|September 6-0-15 Nick Knight 003.jpg|October 11-23-15 Red Carpet at The British Fashion Awards at London Coliseum 002.jpg|November 12-11-15 Speech at Billboard WIM in NYC 001.jpg|December 2016 In January, Gaga attended the Golden Globe Awards, where she won an award for best actress in film. In February, she performed the national anthem at the 50th Super Bowl, and performed a tribute to David Bowie at the Grammy Awards. She also performed "Til It Happens to You" at the Academy Awards. In April, she performed at a sexual assault prevention rally in Las Vegas. In May, she launched the "Love Bravery" collection at Macy's. In June, she attended a meeting of USCM and had a discussion with the Dalai Lama about humanity and kindness. 1-10-16 Acceptance award at GG in Beverly Hills 002.jpg|January 2-7-16 National Anthem at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg|February 3-20-16 Red carpet at Fashion LA Awards in West Hollywood 002.JPG|March 4-7-16 Sexual Assault Prevention Rally in Las Vegas 003.jpg|April 5-2-16 MET Gala at Metropolitan Museum in NYC 003.jpg|May 6-26-16 14th Dalai Lama discuss at JW Marriott Hotel in Indianapolis 001.jpeg|June 7-28-16 Camden Rising Concert at BB&T Pavilion in New Jersey 001.jpg|July Links Category:Eras